The Keepers return to Equestria
The Keepers Return to Equestria is the twenty-second episode of the sixth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot After receiving a distress call from Princess Luna, Ben is assigned to take a team into Equestria and investigate. For his team, he chose Twilight, Gwen, Cyborg, Julian, Applejack, Korra, Rook and Raphael. Utilizing Gwen and Twilight's magic, they are transported into the room where the original mirror is kept. They are greeted by a frantic Princess Luna and are attacked by many Royal Guards. After barricading themselves in the Mirror Room, Princess Luna explains that Princess Celestia had been acting strangely ever since a mysterious stranger arrived at the castle. Since his arrival, the Princess had become increasingly paranoid and tyrannical. However, before she could finish, the barricade is broken down and Princess Celestia enters the room, ordering the arrest of her sister and the team. During the ensuing battle, Ben sees the stranger and recognizes him as one of his old enemies: Dr. Animo. After miles of running, they come to the Crystal Empire and are greeted by Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor, who is attacked by Raphael. After seeing the empire under siege by Dark Legion soldiers, they barely manage to get inside a protective shield, with Shining Armor getting hurt in the process. After a meeting with Princess Cadance, Twilight's old foal sitter and sister-in-law, Shining Armor describes that Cadance has been projecting a shield to keep the Dark Legion out of the Crystal Empire and brought in everyone they could, including Applejacks family. Discord, an impish spirit, soon reveals himself saying he has been providing help as part of his reformation. Ben soon tells everyone that the stranger is one of his old enemies, and is possible controlling Princess Celestia. However, Princess Luna mentions that another man came to the palace shortly after Animo arrived. The description given leads to a horrific realization by Julian: the true leader is his old enemy Jafar. Upon learning the Jafar wishes to use Equestria as a base for the subjugation of the multiverse, Julian sees that the only way to defeat Jafar and Animo is to launch an all-out attack against Canterlot, despite objections from Applejack's older brother Big McIntosh. They sneak in, completely catching the Dark Legion soldiers off-guard and a massive battle ensues. During the battle, Princess Luna squares off against the corrupted Princess Celestia while Ben fights against Dr. Animo and his mutants with Korra, Raphael and Cyborg. Julian, Twilight and Gwen try to make their way to the room containing the mirror when they are blocked by Jafar, who shapeshifts into his snake form and attacks the group. When Julian is battered and bruised, Jafar lords over him, stating that no one is around to save him, only to be shocked by Derpy and Lightning Dust. When he captures the two Pegasi, he declares himself "the most powerful being in the Multiverse", to which Lightning Dust argues that Princess Luna is. While Jafar flies off the combat Luna, Discord appears by Julians side and appears to give him something. While Jafar is bragging over a nearly defeated Princess Luna, Julian appears with the rest of the Alliance of Light in tow. As the others move forward, Jafar attempts to destroy them, though he is stopped by Discord and imprisoned in the new lamp he gave Julian. With Jafar's spell on Princess Celestia broken, she locates and closes a portal which Jafar and Dr. Animo used to enter Equestria. Applejack wonders why this all happened to begin with, and Discord mentions out loud that the portal he created should've opened years ago. When Jasmine asks him what he means, he gives Twilight a potion from Zecora which would allow her to view the past. Prior to his imprisonment during the First War of Light, Discord created a portal which would allow Prince Aragon to launch a major offensive against Equestria. However, Prince Aragon was defeated before he could use the portal. Twilight berates Discord for withholding this information, but Discord explains it was to teach Julian a valuable about the war he is currently fighting. Gwen doesn't believe him until Julian realizes he was right: their oldest and most powerful enemies have been resurrected, they should be careful. Princess Celestia holds a ceremony in Canterlot, honoring the Alliance of Light and Discord for defeating Jafar and restoring Equestria's true leaders. She unveils a massive mosaic depicting the battle and victory over Jafar. Not long after, Julian and Leonardo make an announcement that Derpy Hooves will be joining the Alliance of Light and will become Leonardo's new student. Major Events *Julian fights Jafar for the second time. *Shining Armor, Zecora, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Big McIntosh, Derpy, Lightning Dust and Discord debut. *Derpy and Lightning Dust join the Alliance of Light. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6